Please Remember
by Mags
Summary: Kim and Tommy's relationship was broken up by a letter. Years later they are with different people, Kim with Skull and Tommy with Kat. But when Skull leaves Kim one night to go to work and never returns, all Kim is left with is a screensaver on her phone and scrapbooks full of memories. Tommy, meanwhile, is made a widower overnight. Now they cross paths again. Eventually T/K.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Title: Please Remember

Summary: Kim and Tommy's relationship ended because of a letter. Years later they're with different people, Kim with Skull, Tommy with Kat. When Skull leaves Kim and their daughters for work one night and never returns, Kim is left with nothing but a screensaver on her phone and scrapbooks full of memories. Tommy, meanwhile, suddenly becomes a widower after Kat dies in her sleep of a brain aneurysm that burst. Then they both remembered what Zordon said to them when they were teenagers, "The present may be the end, but the future is just the beginning."

Chapter 1: It's Like He Never Existed

Kim and Skull's House, Seymour, Wisconsin

May 15, 2019

7:45 pm

Kim was working on her laptop while sitting on the couch in the living room of her and Skull's house. Their 7-year-old daughter, Jadelyn, who's affectionately called Jade, is playing dolls with her 1 ½ year old sister, Arya. Skull came out of the bedroom buttoning up his police shirt.

"Hey honey, getting ready for work?" Kim asked him.

"Yeah, graveyard shifts are the best, not!" Skull said as Kim took over buttoning his shirt.

"Well, your graveyard shifts are putting our daughters through college so get used to them. So, are we going out to dinner tomorrow night?" Kim asked.

"Yes. My parents are watching the girls for us," Skull said.

"I can't wait," Kim said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Skull continued getting ready as Kim wrapped up her work. The girls started getting sleepy and asked Kim if they could join her on the couch. The three of them curled up and fell asleep.

Skull walked into the living room with his backpack slung over his shoulder. He took a long look at his three sleeping beauties and smiled. He hoped he would get to see future scenes like the one he was watching. But tonight that was about to end.

3 am

Kim was woken up by a wet feeling underneath her and then her youngest daughter whimpering. Oh crap, how long were we asleep like this? Kim wondered as she moved Jade to the opposite side of the couch so as not to wake her. She picked up her crying child and took her to her bedroom to put an overnight diaper on her and get her into some pajamas.

After she put the now asleep child in her crib, all nice and dry, Kim went to the living room. Jade was slowly waking up. Kim picked up her daughter and carried her to her room, helped her get into some pajamas, made sure she went to the bathroom, and tucked her into bed.

Kim then went into her bedroom, got into some sweatpants and a tank top, and crawled into her bed and fell asleep.

7 am

Kim was getting breakfast ready for her daughters when she heard a car pull up and car doors slam. She looked out the window and gasped.

It was the last car she ever wanted to see. A Sherriff's car, from the county Sherriff's office. They only came if an officer, either city or county, was killed in the line of duty. Kim slowly went to the door, opened it and peeked around it.

"Kimberly Hart-Skullovitch?" the Sheriff asked.

"Y-yes?" Kim started to say.

"Mind if I come in?" the Sheriff asked.

"S-sure," Kim said as the sheriff came in and sat down.

"Okay, I hate every time I have to deliver this news to families, so I'll just come out and say it. Your husband, Eugene Skullovitch, was shot and killed while on duty performing a routine traffic stop. Your husband and his partner were just doing their job when the driver who was stopped pulled a gun and shot at Deputy Skullovitch and his assistant deputy. Deputy Skullovitch was shot and killed and Assistant Deputy Pervey was injured. The state DOJ and a nearby county's sheriff's office is conducting the investigation."

Kim started to feel lightheaded and her entire body started to shake. Then without warning the sobs came and kept coming.

8 am

Kim sat on the couch, motionless, staring out the window. A neighbor came and took Jade and Arya to her house after the sheriff called her. Then he made a call to Aisha, who called Rocky's wife, Megan.

Kim was jolted out of her trance by car doors slamming. Then the girls came in.

"Oh, Kim, we're so…" Megan began.

"Is this a dream? Am I supposed to wake up and everything would be the way it was yesterday? I want that life back, I want him back!" Kim screamed, banging her fists on the coffee table.

"Kim, honey, this isn't a dream. He is gone, and you need to be strong not only for your sanity but for the girls. Did Bree take them to her house?" Aisha asked.

"Y-yes. Bree said she'd call Jade's school and excuse her for the rest of the week," Kim said blankly.

"Good. Now, being the good friends that we are, are taking you to the morgue to identify Skull's body. The Sheriff wants that done today before they send his body down south for the autopsy," Aisha said as she grabbed Kim's jacket and purse while Kim freshened up, and she, Kim, and Megan left the house.

The Dusty Rose Café, Seymour, Wisconsin

9 am

Kim was picking at her pancakes as Aisha was on the phone with yet another one of their friends while Megan was on the phone with Rocky.

Soon Aisha and Megan hung up their phones and went back to their food.

"Kim? Earth to Kim?" Aisha said.

"Huh, what?" Kim said, staring ahead.

"Do you want either me or Megan to call Bulk to tell him the news?" Aisha asked.

"Oh gosh! I must call Bulk! He wouldn't forgive me if someone else told him first!" Kim said.

"That's settled then. We'll finish up here then we'll go back to the house," Aisha said as they went back to their food in silence. Then they were back on the road.

9:30 am

Aisha and Megan waited in the living room as Kim called Bulk, Spike, and Skull's parents to tell them about Skull's death.

Kim came out after making the phone calls.

"So?" Megan asked.

"What do you think? They're all devastated. Bulk is leaving work now as is Spike. Skull's parents are on their way as well," Kim said.

"Okay, we'll wait for them to get here before we start planning," Aisha said.

Kim nodded as she stared out the window.

"It's like he never existed," Kim said out of the blue.

"What, honey?" Aisha asked.

"Yesterday, everything was normal, and now, today, I'm planning a funeral for my now deceased husband. Funny how things happen," Kim said, then started crying.

Aisha and Megan just held her hands and sat with her in silence.


End file.
